


Classic

by backgroundmelodies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Teen John, Teen Sherlock, Teenlock, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backgroundmelodies/pseuds/backgroundmelodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock receives a Valentine's Day gift from a unexpected source</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classic

When John held the gift out, Sherlock’s eyes widened in surprise. He lowered his voice to a volume that could barely be heard in the noisy, crowded hallways of their high school.

“John, what is this?”

“It’s a present, Sherlock,” John said easily, still holding out the heart-shaped box. “For Valentine’s Day.”

Sherlock frowned. “Obviously. But why are you giving it to me? I won’t deliver it to Sarah or whichever girl has caught your fancy this time.”

This earned a chuckle from John. He slowly lowered his outstretched arm and looked Sherlock over. He’d just arrived at school, but was completely awake with no dark circles under his eyes as there sometimes were if he’d stayed up late experimenting. His hair was tousled slightly as if he had run a hand through it recently, and a few stray curls had fallen in front of his eyes. He was also wearing that purple dress shirt (John’s personal favourite) that fit him just a little too tightly.

John took a moment to look directly into Sherlock’s eyes. “I should certainly hope not, because it’s not for a girl, Sherlock. It’s for you.” John paused for a half second before continuing. “Will you be my valentine?”

John could see Sherlock was going to need a moment to collect himself. He waited patiently, but time ticked by slowly and it wasn’t long before he began to worry. Maybe he had misread all the signs. Maybe Sherlock actually was asexual and all the longing looks and sexual tension were just in his head, figments of John’s imagination.

He almost had enough time to decide to leave, mortified, when Sherlock suddenly moved forward, leaning down to place his lips on John’s. Sherlock pulled back quickly, leaving only a few centimetres of space between them to wait for confirmation. John was quick to oblige. His gift to Sherlock fell to the floor, Sherlock’s hair quickly replacing its spot in John’s hand. John pulled Sherlock back to him and for a moment, both boys lost themselves in the feeling of each other’s lips on their own.

What felt like an eternity later, they pulled apart to catch their breaths, leaning their foreheads together.

“So, yeah?” John asked with a grin.

“Yeah,” Sherlock chucked and then pulled back. He leant down to pick up John’s gift. “Chocolates. Really, John?”

“I was going classic.” This sparked a chuckle from Sherlock, and soon both boys had erupted in a fit of giggles and began walking down the bustling hallways to class hand in hand.


End file.
